A known motor vehicle seat comprises a seat frame and a backrest frame which is attached to the seat frame, said backrest frame and said seat frame each being intended to hold cushion means in order to be able to provide a comfortable and safe seating possibility for an occupant of a motor vehicle. The seat frame is designed to be displaceably fitted in the motor vehicle in order to allow adaptation to different sizes of vehicle occupants. The backrest frame is fitted such that it can pivot relative to the seat frame and thus allows adjustment of an angle of inclination, in particular with respect to a vertical direction.
DE 199 27 508 A1 discloses a seat for an occupant of a motor vehicle, said seat comprising an underframe which can be fixedly connected to a floor of the motor vehicle and also comprising a seat part mounted on the underframe, said seat part having a seat surface and a backrest which, in the event of an accident, is pivoted about an axis running transversely to the direction of travel by a force exerted on the seat by the vehicle occupant. In order to make the backrest steeper in the event of a rear impact on the vehicle by the forces of inertia exerted on the seat by the vehicle occupant and thus to avoid or attenuate the so-called ramping effect due to a steeper backrest, it is proposed in DE 199 27 508 A1 that the axis is arranged above the seat surface and that the seat part is lowered at its front end in the direction of travel and raised at its rear end in the direction of travel when, in the event of a rear impact on the motor vehicle, the force or an acceleration of the motor vehicle exceeds a given value.
DE 35 41 299 C2 describes a seat comprising a backrest and a seat cushion and also a backrest cushion, wherein the backrest cushion inclines backwards and at the same time pushes the seat cushion forwards when a seat user changes from an essentially upright seating position into a backwardly inclined seating position, and wherein the backrest cushion and the seat cushion are connected via a common pivot axle which can be displaced in stationary guides.
EP 0 229 625 discloses a vehicle seat for public transport comprising a seat underframe which is fixed to the floor and a rigid seat shell which consists of a seat part and a back part and which can be held on the seat underframe by means of a pivotable support and can be pivoted with the aid of the latter from a seating position to a lying position.